


Armas y Rosas

by MintlasBebe



Category: BC221 Oner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintlasBebe/pseuds/MintlasBebe





	Armas y Rosas

**Armas y Rosas**

*枪械师Pinkray x 暗杀大王Kwin  

 

Pinkray踏进这家酒馆的时候，兽人族的游途商贩正在对着酒吧老板用不太熟练的官话推销着不知道什么奇怪的东西。酒吧老板明显是不耐烦了，他看着Pinkray推开吱嘎作响的百叶门走进来，毫不掩饰地眼神亮了亮。  
他今天真好看，Pinkray想，真辣。他的酒吧老板染了一头金发，在暖光灯下闪耀着柔亮的光泽，冲他挥着手。看到Pinkray拉开吧台凳子坐下，酒吧老板递过去一杯柠檬水，终于可以冲着那个絮絮叨叨了半天的兽人摆出一副无奈又可惜的表情：  
“嗨，伙计，你看这会儿我正忙着，要是没别的事儿，请你留着故事下回等我们营业时间再说，行吗？”  
Pinkray在心里暗自好笑，这个惯犯，碰上难缠的江湖人士，总是会用这个借口。这泛着一点儿委屈和无奈的表情简直像一个公式，被他操练的炉火纯青。  
那个兽人商贩咕咕哝哝垂着头推开酒吧门走了出去，吧台上就剩Pinkray一个了。  
“行啦别盯着我看了，老岳，不是我说什么，你下次就算紧急出门，能不能也注意点儿？”  
Pinkray楞了一下，随即反应过来，伸手抄了把头发，虎牙随着他的笑，和他光洁的额头一起露出来：  
“那你就买下兽人的礼物，或者随便什么亡灵法师的密药。”  
正拿着亚麻布擦玻璃杯的酒吧老板闻言扔了手里的活计，几乎是要贴上Pinkray的脸：  
“你这个满脑子火药的混账，当初谁说要罩着我来着？”  
Pinkray转了转手里的玻璃杯，笑的更开心了：  
“Ah……You are the Queen(Kwin) of The Alpha City.”♛  
“你可不需要我罩着你，宝贝儿，你可是最厉害的暗杀大王。”

阿尔法城里没人不知道Kwin开的这家酒吧，就在市中心喷泉边上的一条巷子里，名字也好： Der Rosenkavalier. 这个男人只有每周三晚上才出现在吧台后边，尽管周三的酒水买一送一，还是能挣得比平日还多。整个阿尔法城最漂亮的男人，“最迷人的杀手”（这是Pinkray封的称号），最受人爱恋的Kwin. 如果运气足够好，他还会上台唱一曲，没什么理由不值得去一去。

Pinkray当然知道Kwin为什么生气。Kwin今天叫他叫的急，他衣服都没来得及换，披着他的老皮夹克穿着工装裤就出门了。皮夹克上一股机油和火药味，工装裤上还有零星沾着的硫磺色。他骑着摩托过来的时候离他们的信鸽传信送到他手里才不过7分钟，当然裤子上还有因为飙车新沾到的泥点子。  
“行啦你还看什么呢？！啊？！就这么件破烂货还看半天，你这个老岳，别他妈看了跟老子上楼！”  
“哎，洋洋，先不换啦，等等晚点儿我还要再出门一趟呢。”  
“出门？你哪儿去？” Kwin生起气来真的是国际象棋里的Queen，拉着Pinkray的手腕一把把人推进那个老式电梯里摁在里头那面镜子上：  
“你现在哪儿也不许去！把衣服给我换了！”  
“那可不行，我还得回去呢。手上工作才做到一半，我要赶回去……唔” Pinkray眼睛都瞪大了，谁知道这个漂亮男人会在这个时候倾身咬上他的唇？

啊呀，大事不妙。Kwin最引以为傲的就是这个电梯间——老旧的黑色铁丝网格拉门后头是抛光的柚木面轿厢，摁下电梯开关里面就是全玻璃镜面的厢间。为了好看，他大费周章还找来了血族的画师，在玻璃上用他们血族的神秘颜料画了永不凋谢的红玫瑰盛开在四周。  
这会儿Pinkray正看着镜子里的Kwin，今天是周三，他还没换晚上营业的衣服，但脸上已经化了妆。很艳的玫红色染在眼角下面，眼尾斜飞出一截极妖娆的烟粉色闪片，看起来就差一滴眼泪，Pinkray这样想着，就差他脸上一点儿红晕。  
唇上惹来一股痛感，“啊，好你个老岳，和老子接吻眼睛往哪儿瞟呢？”Kwin一边亲一边咬，像是要把他薄薄的两片嘴唇弄坏似的。“看哪儿呢？”  
“看你啊……”Pinkray暗暗攒着劲，“You are the apple of my eye.”  
讲出这句话的时候，Pinkray终于让两个人换了个姿势，他一把把人压在墙上，用胯骨顶了顶Kwin的屁股，还嫌不够似的上手摸了一把。  
“这样顺眼多了……”

Kwin只听见“啪嗒”一声，轿厢里的灯就暗了，这会儿顶在他屁股后面的可不是胯，而是别的什么——Alpha City最负盛名的枪械师Pinkray下身正硬邦邦地顶着他的屁股，其目的不言而喻，其手正逡巡在Kwin的衣服里，其人正同Kwin吻的不亦乐乎。  
“宝贝……我可不是只有满脑子的火药……”  
Pinkray在要伸手解开Kwin裤腰的时候被拦了下来，对方明显被亲的迷迷糊糊，但这个漂亮男人果然还是想起来什么：  
“……不行，这条裤子定做等了半个月……唔……呃啊啊不行你别动我！”  
解皮带扣的动作停了下来，Kwin的左肩胛被恶狠狠咬着吮吻，一根食指抵在他的尾椎骨上慢慢画着圈。  
肩胛上啃舐的的压感倏忽而逝，一片漆黑里对方的灰眼睛闪闪发亮，他的额头上迎来一个温柔的吻。  
Kwin几乎要以为得到解脱了，对方却吹了个口哨，电梯间里的灯嘶嘶啦啦地慢慢亮起来，那根食指又回到了他的尾椎骨上，凉凉的。  
这下Kwin什么都看见了，他不光看见了，还看得很清楚：让他觉得凉凉的不是手指，而是一枚闪着银光的玩意儿。Pinkray搂着他，温柔的亲着他过分漂亮挺拔的鼻梁，偶尔伸出舌头舔舐他鼻梁上的一颗小痣。手上动作倒是一点都不含糊，那枚银光闪闪的玩意儿在Pinkray手指的操控下抵在他的后门，一点点儿往里深入。

“你猜猜‘满脑子火药的混账’给你塞了个什么玩意儿？”  
Pinkray塞完倒是好整以暇，如果忽略他们俩下身鼓鼓囊囊的两个大包，Pinkray给Kwin完整褪下裤子的动作可以算是温柔的要命了。  
那枚东西在身体里，好像并没有怎样感受到它的存在，只是觉得很凉，Kwin伸出一根食指抵在Pinkray的鼻尖：  
“得啦，现在就告诉我！”  
Pinkray拍拍他的屁股，又捏捏他下身：  
“特制糖衣炮弹，玫瑰荔枝味的。”  
Kwin瞪大了眼睛，“什么……？唔嗯……呃啊……啊你个混账你慢一点……”  
“你他妈的……我操……呃……”  
枪械师的手实在是敏捷灵活，看到暗杀大王的惊愕表情心情愉悦，替对方打手枪的手势非常自如，甚至还趁着对方愣神的功夫拉着对方的手和自己的性器一起来。  
“嘿，宝贝，晚上悠着点晃，”  
“毕竟我也不知道什么时候会融化，不过我在实验室的时候，”  
枪械师的手探到了对方的囊袋，很深的摸了两把，手指又勾着轮廓打圈：  
“静置的话可以撑五小时呢～能够你撑到11点准时下班。”  
“我操……”后面的话都来不及骂，PinkRay就把Kwin送上云端。他看着对方眯着眼睛咬着嘴唇射精，欺身过去用自己的性器蹭着对方大腿内侧的软肉腿交，把对方的大腿射的一塌糊涂。  
这会儿被折腾的眼角飞红的酒吧老板终于在柔软的亲吻和拥抱里缓过神来，  
“我日你大爷的品克瑞等会儿出去要是被我发现裤子上沾了一点儿你的子孙你就等着我弄死你！”  
枪械师笑的又坏又恶劣，从肩膀上勾过前面给他的漂亮宝贝脱下来的裤子甩在对方身上：  
“行，宝贝别激动，体温升高了，糖衣炮弹就化的快。”

Kwin今天看起来心情不是很好，站在吧台后面笑都不笑一下。但他今天实在是穿的过分好看了：黑色的牛仔外套上绣满了妖娆的钉珠玫瑰，还有很多艳色的，缀着闪片的绣花和亮晶晶的红色饿桃心，脚上的红棕色切尔西靴擦的油光水滑。巫妖族的几个小姑娘凑在一块儿用尖尖的长指甲滑过吧台的大理石台面，叽叽喳喳要他摇一杯店长特调，他侧过身子抬了抬眼，几个青皮巫妖羞的脸都红了。  
他没心思看这些妖魔鬼怪如何脸红怎么害羞，也不想知道。他看着墙上的挂钟算着时间：尽量不动，捱到九点半，上台唱两首歌，接下来就能划划水……今天轮到哪班打烊？哦是上次来应聘的那个魔兽，他在我这儿干了几个月？地精管家呢？今天是不是他的班？  
Kwin想着就头大，他在心里偷偷骂了几句脏话，手上变戏法似的变出一杆烟枪来，立刻有殷勤又不怀好意的丧尸举着火石凑过来。他摇了摇头，摩挲了一下烟筒，看着它“倏”地一下冒出火光。  
分针一格一格地跨过去，一杆烟可以消磨掉多少时间呢？一刻钟？可以吗？不知道是心理作用还是确实如此，Kwin总感觉那颗糖衣炮弹的外衣在随着一格一格跨过的秒针渐渐融化，以至于他都忘了手上还端着的烟杆，就这么施施然走上了舞台。  
他唱歌，偶尔在空拍的间隙里抽上一口，玫红色的口红染的嘴巴是一片飞薄的艳色，和衣服上开的正盛的钉珠玫瑰是两段不同的情致。眼角沾了点儿细碎的不规则闪片，眨着眼睛泛出一片流光四射，隔着呼出的一口烟气朦朦胧胧，像是一场梦。台下多少人魔妖鬼怪看着他，欲，求，情，爱……一切，他只是眨眨眼睛看着，然后接着唱下去：  
“A donde vás, donde vás, nude mi soledad”  
“La nube que llueve lagrima……”

那匹半人马就是在Kwin唱完那句“浮云散，明月照人来”的时候冲上了台——Alpha City最厉害的暗杀大王也因为走神而错失躲避良机——半人马毫不客气要把他甩到背上去，却在动作进行到一半被一枚飞镖生硬阻断。引擎的巨大轰鸣打断酒馆里的暧昧氛围，  
缺失半条手臂的半人马看着门口的来人，逆光下他只看见对方仍对准他的一杆银色双筒枪。  
这是他对这个世界的最后印象。

工装靴踏着尖叫与混乱而来，Kwin忍不住翻了个白眼：  
“老岳，出门也记得擦擦你的鞋吧！”  
“灰不啦叽的！”  
Pinkray露出一个毫不在意的笑来，半颗虎牙跑出来，一点儿也看不出是刚刚站在门口一枪毙命的冷漠枪械师。  
一大捧还带着露水的新鲜红玫瑰被塞进Kwin的怀里，Pinkray勾着他的腰：  
“我下回一定早点儿出门，摘了玫瑰擦了鞋再来，或者你看是不是等你动了手我来给收尸？”  
金发男人终于忍无可忍，手探进对方的皮夹克里拧了一把对方的腰：  
“屁话真多！”  
对方好脾气地笑笑，全不在意似的拍了拍他的屁股，勾过机车上的另一个头盔给Kwin仔细地戴起来：  
“行啦，我的玫瑰荔枝小甜心，”  
“我们回家。”

又及：  
因为大半夜在路飙车，以至于回家的时候一大捧被Kwin夹在胳肢窝下的玫瑰都秃的只剩个芯，甚至一些都秃的只剩个杆了。  
包着一剂玫瑰荔枝香气润滑油的银子弹最后确实化了，这味道实在是太好闻，以至于两个人做爱间隙Kwin忍不住问Pinkray这东西还有新的能让他尝一下吗？  
Pinkray的新乐趣：将Kwin辛辛苦苦认认真真涂的漂漂亮亮的口红吻花，吻的一塌糊涂。

－FIN.

♛Ps：  
“Ah……You are the Queen(Kwin) of The Alpha City.”  
Queen在国际象棋里是唯一一枚可以前后左右斜侧两边都能走的棋子，这里的意思是，Pinkray觉得Kwin是整个Alpha City唯一可以被纵容胡来的人。


End file.
